1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to space expansion systems and, more particularly, to interior space expansion systems for use with a structure needing collapsible and/or expandable space.
2. Description of the Related Art
Structures and vehicles are often used for varying purposes. For example, construction trailers and recreational vehicles are used to carry people and/or equipment from location to location. When at a location, the structure then must fill a different role. Accordingly, it is difficult to adapt a single structure and/or vehicle to fill both roles well. Even when a structure is not mobile, it may have varying uses based on time of day, time of year, and/or other circumstances wherein a purpose served by the structure may change or shift.
Construction trailers are often built for gravel pit owners who run a spread, including crushers and conveyors. They manage operators who have mobile equipment. The managers often need to get equipment out of the weather, have work space, and have a vantage point sitting above the height of the spread so they can see the whole spread for safety purpose, for control purposes, and/or for communication purposes.
Further, owners of recreational vehicles have a need to maximize space and view, especially when the recreational vehicle is positioned to be used as living space, such as but not limited to when the recreational vehicle may be stopped for a time and used as a home. Accordingly, where a recreational vehicle profile may need to fit within certain parameters for driving, such parameters may substantially decrease available space and/or quality of living conditions therein.
Therefore, attempts have been made at enabling structures to change by lifting a movable structure out from a base structure. In one example, U.S. Patent Application No. 2003/0051942 by Atkins, there is disclosed a mobile, elevating hut with a trailer, a platform, legs connecting the platform to the trailer, and a lifter which can move the platform between a lowered and a raised position where the legs support the platform.
Further, in U.S. Patent Application No. 2005/0194807 by Gonzalez, there is disclosed a unit utilized in the practice of outdoor sports, specifically, but not solely, for stalking and legally hunting animals. Specifically it refers to an automatically and reversibly transformable trailer-to-raised lookout platform from which the animals may be observed for the purpose of filming them, photographing them or hunting them. It is characterized by consisting of a cube-shaped structure with at least one set of wheels and a hitch for connecting it to a towing vehicle, with a roof made up of a platform and an awning which may be raised and lowered by means of telescoping arms located in each corner and activated by an elevation system which raises the platform above the trailer thus forming the floor of an observation and lookout cabin, as well as the awning which at the same time is raised above the platform making between the awning and the platform means for covering the side opening of the cabin. The trailer also has an interior telescoping ladder which connects the inside of the trailer with the inside of the elevated cabin through an access opening in the platform floor of the elevated cabin. The trailer also has at least one side access door.
Still further, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,339,925 to Price, there is disclosed a lift for motor vehicles using hydraulic cylinders powered by a remote electrical hydraulic pump. The hydraulic cylinders lift pistons having an upper distal area adaptable for receiving the payload vehicle. The pistons are rigidly linked to each other at their lower proximal ends by an equalizer beam. The upper distal area of each piston includes a mounting plate for accepting a lifting platform for bearing the payload vehicle. The pistons of the lift raise the payload vehicle using the hydraulic cylinders in connection with a series of chains and pulleys. The pulleys are mounted on the hydraulic cylinders. The chains are attached from an upper chain anchor at the top of the lift structure, to the pulleys on the hydraulic cylinder, and to a lower chain anchor on the equalizer beam. Each hydraulic cylinder is contained within a sleeve fixedly mounted to a cylinder mount post. As the hydraulic cylinders are moved in a vertical direction by the hydraulic pump, the chain and pulley systems force the pistons to move in a vertical clockwise direction in unison.
In some existing systems, a liftable cab is included within a trailer. The trailer may be towed to and from different worksites. Once the trailer is in position, the cab may be lifted out through the roof of the trailer and used as such a vantage point. However, most of the space underneath the cab is substantially occupied by lift mechanisms such as hydraulic scissor-lifts, to lift and lower the cab, and/or access mechanisms such as but not limited to stairs. In a 53-foot trailer, a lift system and/or stair system taking out over 100 square feet of usable space significantly disadvantages use of the trailer for storage, trailer access, and/or working space. Further, many lift systems are complicated, include many parts, and/or are prone to breakage.
What is needed is an interior space expansion system that solves one or more of the problems described herein and/or one or more problems that may come to the attention of one skilled in the art upon becoming familiar with this specification.